


65. Oral Sex

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [10]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Yohane asks Dia if they can have sex.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: 101 Kink Promts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776706
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	65. Oral Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Why tf haven’t I wrote anything with top Yohane in YohaDia??? Dia is literally a bottom and that will be my brand. Bottom Dia rights
> 
> Sometimes writing small fics with no real plot is just top tier

“I know we only started dating for a while but… I want to, you know, do...it…” Yohane said seemingly out of nowhere. Dia looked over at her with an expression of surprise. Yohane noticed. “Actually, forget I said anything it’s too sudden-“

“Yohane,” Dia cuts her off. “I’m glad you’re being honest with what you want. I noticed for a while how you seemed to want something. I haven’t been able to figure out what it was.” 

“...you’re not mad about it?” She didn’t expect Dia to react like this. She expected her to call her a pervert and maybe start to hate her. “I know you’re not the sexual type but... I really want this...” 

“Of course I’m not mad about it. I’m your girlfriend. If anything, I want to be able to make you feel loved. Granted I don't know how to show affection sexually but I want to know for you.” Yohane’s face felt warm. Dia moves closer to Yohane, letting Yohane give her a kiss. “We can have sex, all you have to do is ask.” 

“Then...can we now? Wait now that’s really sudden-“ 

“Yes, we can.” Dia gives her a soft smile. “Don’t second guess yourself, I want what’s best for you. And right now, showing you love is what you need.” 

Both of their faces went red. “Dia...thank you…” She whispers before leading in for another kiss. It started as a few small pecks leading to more longer and deeper kisses. With each passing kiss, the warmer the room felt and filled with soft moans. Yohane slips her tongue into Dia’s mouth, making Dia moan out as she feels her tongue play around with Yohane’s. Dia pulls Yohane closer to her as they continue to deepen each kiss. 

They paused for a moment to catch their breath. Taking advantage of the moment, Yohane took Dow’s shirt off and her own. Both weren’t wearing a bra so their bare breasts were out in the open. She hovers her hands over Dia’s chest. “May I?” Dia looked slightly away and nodded. Yohane started kissing her again but played with Dia’s chest. They were around the same chest size but Dia’s was slightly bigger. Dia was definitely more sensitive on her breasts. The feeling of being touched and kissed made Dia moan louder. Which was music to Yohane. 

Yohane pulls away, noticing how beautiful Dia looked with the expression of lust. She slowly plants kisses on her neck to her chest. Dia whimpered, it sounded so needy. Yohane didn’t expect Dia to sound so needy. The whimpers alone were making Yohane feel more aroused. She continued to kiss down her stomach but stopped when she made it to her jeans. Yohane looked up for approval. A hand pushing her head down was her response. 

After getting her jeans and underwear off, Dia lay back and sheepishly had her legs open. Yohane generously gave her thighs small kisses leading to Dia’s core. When Yohane got closer to Dia’s core, she looked at how pretty her area looked. The intoxicating smell and how wet it looked had it hard for Yohane to take it slow like she plans to. 

Dia covers her face and whimpers more as she wants Yohane to do what she wants. Even going as far as opening her legs more and bucking her hips forward. Yohane doesn’t want Dia to wait any longer and dives right in. Tasting every last drop of Dia’s arousal. It made Dia moan loudly into the open air and hold Yohane’s head down. Not that Yohane minds, she doesn’t want to move from her spot. 

With each passing lick, suck, and slurp, Dia couldn’t contain herself in her lust. Yohane honestly didn’t think Dia would be a screamer but here she is, making her scream. Soon enough, Dia’s breathing becomes more erratic and shorter as she feels her climax approaching. Leading her to lock Yohane’s head to her core as she desperately wants Yohane to make her cum. 

A loud and long moan came shortly after and released Dia’s death grip on Yohane’s head. Yohane slowly moves away and let’s Dia calm down from her high. Both parties were breathing heavy after the scene that they just played out. 

“W-was that good?” There was some uncertainty and hesitation in her voice. Her thoughts flooded with insecurities and worry. 

Dia could only smile blissfully and open her arms for a hug. Yohane instantly took the offer. “You were perfect… It felt amazing…” Dia tiredly said. Yohane lets the words register in her head and buries her head into Dia’s neck. 

“I love you, Dia.” 

“I love you too, Yohane.”


End file.
